A Letter to Lizzie
by 4Bluetiger
Summary: Trip sends his sister a revealing letter.


A Letter To Lizzie 

_____

By: bluetiger

* * *

Rating: R

Genres: au

Keywords:

* * *

Summary: Trip writes Lizzie a revealing letter.

* * *

Elizabeth Tucker plunked down in her chair. It had been a heck of a morning. As soon as she got to her office, her newest client arrived in a panic. The president of Barton Aeronautics was without a doubt the most wishy-washy individual Lizzie had ever met. He loved all of her designs, however he changed his mind on the style of his new office building every other day. Today it was post-World War III modern; yesterday it was ante-Bellum.

The young architect heaved a frustrated sigh, then brighten up as she remembered that a letter had come in first thing this morning from her beloved older brother, Trip. As busy as he was serving as chief engineer on Enterprise, he always found the time to write to her. This pleased her no end. At least once every month Lizzie and her other siblings, Michelle and Alan, got together for a meal and to catch up. They always ended their meal with a toast to the continued health and safety of Charles Tucker the Third.

Elizabeth touched her computer screen and opened the letter. Her brother's handsome face appeared on the screen.

'Lizzie-Pooh, how are you doing? Have they hired you to redesign the World President's mansion yet? I sure do miss all you guys. My work keeps me pretty busy here on Enterprise. Seems the engine has a way of demanding my attention and tender touch on a regular basis. At least I have plenty of help now. Have I mentioned how much time T'Pol spends in engineering lately? We work really well together. Who would have thought it, huh? Me and a Vulcan becoming friends. She is so smart and has a real knack with engine equations. She's really pretty and don't believe it if people tell you that Vulcan's don't have a sense of humor. T'Pol has a deadly dry wit; she makes a great straight man. She had me and the Cap'n in stitches at dinner last night. I think I've finally convinced her that human movies are an art form worthy of her time. T'Pol has gone with me to the last four movie nights and then we went back to her quarters to discuss the plots. I love arguing with that woman. I sure can get her riled up in her own Vulcan way. Yeah, we're pretty good friends now. Write me back soon as you can, Darlin'. I want to hear more about that Edward guy you mentioned in your last letter. Now don't you go gettin' too serious about him until I have a chance to check him out for you. I've always looked out for you and I don't intend to stop now. Look after Mom, Dad, and Grandma for me and take good care of yourself. Love you a bunch, Lizzie-Pooh.'

As her brother's smiling face disappeared, Elizabeth sat back with a big smile on her face. She had just had a revelation, "Trip is in love with his Vulcan friend and doesn't even know it yet."

Lizzie started a letter to her brother but decided not to tease him about T'Pol. Knowing Trip the way she did, he would figure it out before too long. She leaned back in her chair and started speaking.

"Trip, I was glad to hear from you today. I have a client that's driving me crazy but seeing your face perked me right up. The folks and Grandma are fine. They're up at the cabin having a little mini-vacation. I have a date with Edward tonight. And yes it is getting serious. He is a police detective and a great guy. You'll love him; trust me. I hope if you ever have any daughters you'll cut them a little more slack than you did me. Every boyfriend I ever had was scared to death of you. Although I must admit in retrospect, there were two that I'm really glad you ran off. Edward says that if he can face down armed criminals surely he can face an over-protective brother. You better be nice coz' I think he may be a keeper. Next week I'm flying out to California. Michelle and I are going to meet there and visit with Alan for a few days. I'll tell them 'Hi' for you. Well, I better get back to work if I want to have time to get beautiful for my date tonight. Love you, Sweetie. Talk to you again soon."

Elizabeth leaned forward and hit send. She thought for a moment and wondered to herself what it would be like to have a Vulcan in the family. Lizzie decided to start doing a little research on Vulcans, just in case.

The young woman turned back to the building plans on her desk. She wondered if this new client was worth all the trouble he was causing her. Suddenly her office was filled with a bright yellow glow. Lizzie stood and walked over to look out the window of her sixteenth floor office. A column of flame was headed straight toward her. Seconds later the office building, the earth beneath it, and Elizabeth Tucker were no more.

Aboard the starship Enterprise, Trip Tucker was entering his cabin after a long shift. He plopped down in his chair and noticed he had mail. Smiling, Trip realized it was a letter from his sister. He started to open it when he heard the announcement, 'Senior staff and Dr. Phlox to the conference room, immediately.' Trip shrugged at his screen, "Sorry Lizzie I gotta go, this sounds important". Trip glanced up at his sister's picture on the shelf above his computer, "I'll get back to you as soon as I can, we'll have plenty of time later, Darlin' ".

The End


End file.
